Electronic devices such as computer systems consume a great deal of power. Computer systems include but are not limited to a desktop personal computer (PC), a laptop PC, a server, or a workstation. All computer systems can benefit from the implementation of power-saving techniques.
Computer manufacturers have been the latest industry to jump onto the “Green” design trend. Computer manufacturers are investigating the energy consumption of everything in a computer system, including memory. Accordingly, memories are being produced that operate on lower voltages and thus consume less power.
Computer systems use a variety of different forms of memory to store data both in the short-term and the long-term. Some useful background information on computer system memory generally is found in Kingston® Technology's Ultimate Memory Guide, available at: http://www.kingston.com/tools/umg/Default.asp, incorporated by reference herein.
Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) is a common type of RAM used in computer systems today. Memory vendors are starting to release DRAMs that are both high and low voltage tolerant with a view towards energy savings. DRAMs running at the higher voltage will be higher performing but will also consume more power. Conversely, DRAMs running at the lower voltage will offer power savings but result in reduced performance. Today, computer systems must run at either the higher voltage or the lower voltage, but not both.
Accordingly, a need has been recognized in connection with affording computer systems capable of utilizing both the high and low voltage capabilities of currently produced memories such that power can be saved without negatively impacting system performance.